The industrial rubber gloves, such as fishery gloves, or vehicle used gloves, mechanic used gloves, have the functions of water-proof, oil-proof and firmness. In manufacturing it is formed by a handle mold which is soaked in natural or composite rubber or emulsion. The material suitable may be for example high density Nitrile Butadiene—Rubber, which can achieve above mentioned object.
Referring to FIG. 1, a prior art industrial glove is illustrated. It is illustrated that the inner part of the glove is coarse, which is unsuitable to the feeling of the users. In the manufacturing process, a hand mold is covered with a cotton material to seam with an inner layer 91, as shown in FIG. 2. Then, the hand mold is soaked in rubber solution so that the rubber material is adhered to a surface of the inner cotton layer. Then the hand mold is taken out for heating. After the rubber is dried and shaped, an industrial used glove is acquired. The glove has the advantage of not to rub the skin of the hand.
The glove 90 in FIG. 1 has an inner cotton layer 91 and an outer rubber layer 92. To have a preferred grasping force and slide-proof ability, the surface of the palm portion of the glove is machined to increase the coarseness. Thus, it is convenient in grasping.
However, the industrial glove has some defects. For example, if the glove is used to grasp a heavy object, it is possible that the coarseness is insufficient so that the object slides out, especially in grasping coarse net or fishes in fishery, or heaving objects in vehicle plant. It is often that finger portions of the glove are worn so as not to be used. Thereby, it is the coverage of the present invention to increase the thickness and coarseness of the glove.